everything_pediafandomcom-20200215-history
Plane
An airplane or aeroplane (informally plane) is a powered, fixed-wing aircraft that is propelled forward by thrust from a jet engine orpropeller. Airplanes come in a variety of sizes, shapes, and wing configurations. The broad spectrum of uses for airplanes includesrecreation, transportation of goods and people, military, and research. Commercial aviation is a massive industry involving the flying of tens of thousands of passengers daily on airliners. Most airplanes are flown by a pilot on board the aircraft, but some are designed to be remotely or computer-controlled. The Wright brothers invented and flew the first airplane in 1903, recognized as "the first sustained and controlled heavier-than-air powered flight".1 They built on the works of Sir George Cayley dating from 1799, when he set forth the concept of the modern airplane (and later built and flew models and successful passenger-carrying gliders).2 Between 1867 and 1896, the German pioneer of human aviation Otto Lilienthal also studied heavier-than-air flight. Following its limited use in World War I, aircraft technology continued to develop. Airplanes had a presence in all the major battles of World War II. The first jet aircraft was the German Heinkel He 178 in 1939. The first jet airliner, the de Havilland Comet, was introduced in 1952. The Boeing 707, the first widely successful commercial jet, was in commercial service for more than 50 years, from 1958 to 2010. Contents hide * 1 Etymology and usage * 2 History ** 2.1 Antecedents ** 2.2 Early powered flights ** 2.3 Development of jet aircraft * 3 Propulsion ** 3.1 Propeller engines ** 3.2 Jet engines ** 3.3 Electric engines ** 3.4 Rocket engines ** 3.5 Ramjet and scramjet engines * 4 Design and manufacture * 5 Characteristics ** 5.1 Airframe ** 5.2 Wings *** 5.2.1 Wing structure *** 5.2.2 Wing configuration ** 5.3 Fuselage ** 5.4 Wings vs. bodies *** 5.4.1 Flying wing *** 5.4.2 Blended wing body *** 5.4.3 Lifting body ** 5.5 Empennage and foreplane ** 5.6 Controls and instruments * 6 Safety * 7 See also * 8 References * 9 Bibliography * 10 External links Etymology and usage First attested in English in the late 19th century (prior to the first sustained powered flight), the word airplane, like aeroplane, derives from the French aéroplane, which comes from the Greek ἀήρ (aēr), "air"3 and either Latin planus, "level",4 or Greek πλάνος (planos), "wandering".56 "Aéroplane" originally referred just to the wing, as it is a planemoving through the air.7 In an example of synecdoche, the word for the wing came to refer to the entire aircraft. In the United States and Canada, the term "airplane" is used for powered fixed-wing aircraft. In the United Kingdom and most of the Commonwealth, the term "aeroplane" is usually applied to these aircraft. History Main articles: Aviation history and First flying machine Le Bris and his glider, Albatros II, photographed by Nadar, 1868 Otto Lilienthal in mid-flight, c. 1895 Antecedents Many stories from antiquity involve flight, such as the Greek legend of Icarus and Daedalus, and the Vimana in ancient Indian epics. Around 400 BC in Greece, Archytas was reputed to have designed and built the first artificial, self-propelled flying device, a bird-shaped model propelled by a jet of what was probably steam, said to have flown some 200 m (660 ft).89 This machine may have been suspended for its flight.1011 Some of the earliest recorded attempts with gliders were those by the 9th-century poet Abbas Ibn Firnas and the 11th-century monkEilmer of Malmesbury; both experiments injured their pilots.12 Leonardo da Vinci researched the wing design of birds and designed a man-powered aircraft in his Codex on the Flight of Birds (1502). In 1799, Sir George Cayley set forth the concept of the modern airplane as a fixed-wing flying machine with separate systems for lift, propulsion, and control.1314 Cayley was building and flying models of fixed-wing aircraft as early as 1803, and he built a successful passenger-carrying glider in 1853.2 In 1856, Frenchman Jean-Marie Le Bris made the first powered flight, by having his glider "L'Albatros artificiel" pulled by a horse on a beach.[citation needed] Then Alexander F. Mozhaisky also made some innovative designs. In 1883, the American John J. Montgomery made a controlled flight in a glider.15 Other aviators who made similar flights at that time were Otto Lilienthal, Percy Pilcher, and Octave Chanute. Sir Hiram Maxim built a craft that weighed 3.5 tons, with a 110-foot (34-meter) wingspan that was powered by two 360-horsepower (270-kW) steam engines driving two propellers. In 1894, his machine was tested with overhead rails to prevent it from rising. The test showed that it had enough lift to take off. The craft was uncontrollable, which Maxim, it is presumed, realized, because he subsequently abandoned work on it.16 In the 1890s, Lawrence Hargrave conducted research on wing structures and developed a box kite that lifted the weight of a man. His box kite designs were widely adopted. Although he also developed a type of rotary aircraft engine, he did not create and fly a powered fixed-wing aircraft.17 Between 1867 and 1896 the German pioneer of human aviation Otto Lilienthal developed heavier-than-air flight. He was the first person to make well-documented, repeated, successful gliding flights. Early powered flights The Wright brothers flights in 1903 are recognized by the Fédération Aéronautique Internationale (FAI), the standard setting and record-keeping body for aeronautics, as "the first sustained and controlled heavier-than-air powered flight".1 By 1905, the Wright Flyer III was capable of fully controllable, stable flight for substantial periods. The Wright brothers credited Otto Lilienthal as a major inspiration for their decision to pursue manned flight. In 1906, Alberto Santos Dumont made what was claimed to be the first airplane flight unassisted by catapult18 and set the first world record recognized by the Aéro-Club de France by flying 220 meters (720 ft) in less than 22 seconds.19 This flight was also certified by the FAI.2021 An early aircraft design that brought together the modern monoplane tractor configuration was the Bleriot VIII design of 1908. It had movable tail surfaces controlling both yaw and pitch, a form of roll control supplied either by wing warping or by ailerons and controlled by its pilot with a joystick and rudder bar. It was an important predecessor of his laterBleriot XI Channel-crossing aircraft of the summer of 1909.22 After much work the aircraft, A. Vlaicu nr. 1, was finished in 1909, and was test flown on June 17, 1910. From the first flight the airplane had no need of changes. The plane was made from a single aluminum spar 10 meters long which supported the entire aircraft, making it very easy to fly. Ten planes were made for the Romanian Air Force, being the second-ever military air force in the world. World War I served as a testbed for the use of the airplane as a weapon. Airplanes demonstrated their potential as mobile observation platforms, then proved themselves to be machines of war capable of causing casualties to the enemy. The earliest known aerial victory with a synchronized machine gun-armed fighter aircraft occurred in 1915, by German Luftstreitkräfte Leutnant Kurt Wintgens. Fighter aces appeared; the greatest (by number of Aerial Combat victories) was Manfred von Richthofen. Following WWI, aircraft technology continued to develop. Alcock and Brown crossed the Atlantic non-stop for the first time in 1919. The first international commercial flights took place between the United States and Canada in 1919.[citation needed] Airplanes had a presence in all the major battles of World War II. They were an essential component of the military strategies of the period, such as the German Blitzkrieg or the American and Japanese aircraft carrier campaigns of the Pacific War. Development of jet aircraft The first 'operational' jet aircraft was the German Heinkel He 178, which was tested in 1939. In 1943, the Messerschmitt Me 262, the first 'operational' jet fighter aircraft, went into service in the German Luftwaffe. In October 1947, the Bell X-1 was the first aircraft to exceed the speed of sound.23 The first jet airliner, the de Havilland Comet, was introduced in 1952. The Boeing 707, the first widely successful commercial jet, was in commercial service for more than 50 years, from 1958 to 2010. The Boeing 747 was the world's biggest passenger aircraft from 1970 until it was surpassed by the Airbus A380 in 2005. Propulsion See also: Powered aircraft and Aircraft engine Propeller engines Main article: Propeller (aeronautics) An Antonov An-2 biplane Smaller and older propeller planes make use of reciprocating engines (or piston engines) to turn a propeller to create thrust. The amount of thrust a propeller creates is determined by its disk area - the area in which the blades rotate. If the area is too small, efficiency is poor, and if the area is large, the propeller must rotate at a very low speed to avoid going supersonic and creating a lot of noise, and not much thrust. Because of this limitation, propellers are favored for planes which travel at below mach .5, while jets are a better choice above that speed. Propeller engines may be quieter than jet engines (though not always) and may cost less to purchase or maintain and so remain common on light general aviation aircraft such as the Cessna 172. Larger modern propeller planes such as the Dash 8 use a jet engine to turn the propeller, primarily because an equivalent piston engine in power output would be much larger and more complex. Jet engines Main article: Jet engine The Concorde supersonic transport aircraft Jet aircraft are propelled by jet engines, which are used because the aerodynamic limitations of propellers do not apply to jet propulsion. These engines are much more powerful than a reciprocating engine for a given size or weight and are comparatively quiet and work well at higher altitude. Most modern jet planes use turbofan jet engines which balance the advantages of a propeller, while retaining the exhaust speed and power of a jet. This is essentially a ducted propeller attached to a jet engine, much like a turboprop, but with a smaller diameter. When installed on an airliner, it is efficient so long as it remains below the speed of sound (or subsonic). Jet fighters and othersupersonic aircraft that do not spend a great deal of time supersonic also often use turbofans, but to function, air intake ducting is needed to slow the air down so that when it arrives at the front of the turbofan, it is subsonic. When passing through the engine, it is then re-accelerated back to supersonic speeds. To further boost the power output, fuel is dumped into the exhaust stream, where it ignites. This is called an afterburner and has been used on both pure jet aircraft and turbojet aircraft although it is only normally used on combat aircraft due to the amount of fuel consumed, and even then may only be used for short periods of time. Supersonic airliners (e.g. Concorde) are no longer in use largely because flight at supersonic speed creates a sonic boom which is prohibited in most heavily populated areas, and because of the much higher consumption of fuel supersonic flight requires. Jet aircraft possess high cruising speeds (700 to 900 km/h (430 to 560 mph)) and high speeds for takeoff and landing (150 to 250 km/h (93 to 155 mph)). Due to the speed needed for takeoff and landing, jet aircraft use flaps and leading edge devices to control the lift and speed. Many jet aircraft also use thrust reversers to slow down the aircraft upon landing. Electric engines Main article: Electric motor An electric aircraft runs on electric motors rather than internal combustion engines, with electricity coming from fuel cells, solar cells, ultracapacitors, power beaming,24 orbatteries. Currently, flying electric aircraft are mostly experimental prototypes, including manned and unmanned aerial vehicles, but there are some production models on the market already.25 Rocket engines Main article: Rocket engine Bell X-1 in flight, 1947 In World War II, the Germans deployed the Me 163 Komet rocket-powered aircraft. The first plane to break the sound barrier in level flight was a rocket plane – the Bell X-1. The later North American X-15 broke many speed and altitude records and laid much of the groundwork for later aircraft and spacecraft design. Rocket aircraft are not in common usage today, although rocket-assisted take offs are used for some military aircraft. Recent rocket aircraft include the SpaceShipOne and the XCOR EZ-Rocket. Ramjet and scramjet engines Main articles: Ramjet and Scramjet Artist's concept of X-43A withscramjet attached to the underside A ramjet is a form of jet engine that contains no major moving parts and can be particularly useful in applications requiring a small and simple engine for high-speed use, such as with missiles. Ramjets require forward motion before they can generate thrust and so are often used in conjunction with other forms of propulsion, or with an external means of achieving sufficient speed. The Lockheed D-21 was a Mach 3+ ramjet-powered reconnaissance drone that was launched from a parent aircraft. A ramjet uses the vehicle's forward motion to force air through the engine without resorting to turbines or vanes. Fuel is added and ignited, which heats and expands the air to provide thrust. A scramjet is a supersonic ramjet and aside from differences with dealing with internal supersonic airflow works like a conventional ramjet. This type of engine requires a very high initial speed in order to work. The NASA X-43, an experimental unmanned scramjet, set a world speed record in 2004 for a jet-powered aircraft with a speed of Mach 9.7, nearly 7,500 miles per hour (12,100 km/h). Design and manufacture Main article: Aerospace manufacturer Assembly line of the SR-71 Blackbird at Skunk Works, Lockheed Martin’s Advanced Development Programs (ADP). Most airplanes are constructed by companies with the objective of producing them in quantity for customers. The design and planning process, including safety tests, can last up to four years for small turboprops or longer for larger planes. During this process, the objectives and design specifications of the aircraft are established. First the construction company uses drawings and equations, simulations, wind tunnel tests and experience to predict the behavior of the aircraft. Computers are used by companies to draw, plan and do initial simulations of the aircraft. Small models and mockups of all or certain parts of the plane are then tested in wind tunnels to verify its aerodynamics. When the design has passed through these processes, the company constructs a limited number of prototypes for testing on the ground. Representatives from an aviation governing agency often make a first flight. The flight tests continue until the aircraft has fulfilled all the requirements. Then, the governing public agency of aviation of the country authorizes the company to begin production. In the United States, this agency is the Federal Aviation Administration (FAA), and in the European Union, European Aviation Safety Agency (EASA). In Canada, the public agency in charge and authorizing the mass production of aircraft is Transport Canada. In the case of international sales, a license from the public agency of aviation or transport of the country where the aircraft is to be used is also necessary. For example, airplanes made by the European company, Airbus, need to be certified by the FAA to be flown in the United States, and airplanes made by U.S.-based Boeing need to be approved by the EASA to be flown in the European Union. An Airbus A321 on final assembly line 3 in the Airbus plant at Hamburg Finkenwerder Airport. Quieter planes are becoming more and more necessary due to the increase in air traffic, particularly over urban areas, as aircraft noisepollution is a major concern. Small planes can be designed and constructed by amateurs as homebuilts. Other homebuilt aircraft can be assembled using pre-manufactured kits of parts that can be assembled into a basic plane and must then be completed by the builder. There are few companies that produce planes on a large scale. However, the production of a plane for one company is a process that actually involves dozens, or even hundreds, of other companies and plants, that produce the parts that go into the plane. For example, one company can be responsible for the production of the landing gear, while another one is responsible for the radar. The production of such parts is not limited to the same city or country; in the case of large plane manufacturing companies, such parts can come from all over the world. The parts are sent to the main plant of the plane company, where the production line is located. In the case of large planes, production lines dedicated to the assembly of certain parts of the plane can exist, especially the wings and the fuselage. When complete, a plane is rigorously inspected to search for imperfections and defects. After approval by inspectors, the plane is put through a series of flight tests to assure that all systems are working correctly and that the plane handles properly. Upon passing these tests, the plane is ready to receive the "final touchups" (internal configuration, painting, etc.), and is then ready for the customer. Characteristics An IAI Heron - an unmanned aerial vehicle with a twin-boom configuration Airframe Main article: Airframe The structural parts of a fixed-wing aircraft are called the airframe. The parts present can vary according to the aircraft's type and purpose. Early types were usually made of wood with fabric wing surfaces, When engines became available for powered flight around a hundred years ago, their mounts were made of metal. Then as speeds increased more and more parts became metal until by the end of WWII all-metal aircraft were common. In modern times, increasing use of composite materials has been made. Typical structural parts include: * One or more large horizontal wings, often with an airfoil cross-section shape. The wing deflects air downward as the aircraft moves forward, generating lifting force to support it in flight. The wing also provides stability in roll to stop the aircraft from rolling to the left or right in steady flight. The An-225 Mriya, which can carry a 250-tonne payload, has two vertical stabilisers. * A fuselage, a long, thin body, usually with tapered or rounded ends to make its shape aerodynamically smooth. The fuselage joins the other parts of the airframe and usually contains important things such as the pilot, payload and flight systems. * A vertical stabilizer or fin is a vertical wing-like surface mounted at the rear of the plane and typically protruding above it. The fin stabilizes the plane's yaw (turn left or right) and mounts the rudder which controls its rotation along that axis. * A horizontal stabilizer or tailplane, usually mounted at the tail near the vertical stabilizer. The horizontal stabilizer is used to stabilize the plane's pitch (tilt up or down) and mounts the elevators which provide pitch control. * Landing gear, a set of wheels, skids, or floats that support the plane while it is on the surface. On seaplanes the bottom of the fuselage or floats (pontoons) support it while on the water. On some planes the landing gear retracts during flight to reduce drag. Wings Main article: Wing The wings of a fixed-wing aircraft are static planes extending either side of the aircraft. When the aircraft travels forwards, air flows over the wings which are shaped to create lift. This shape is called an airfoil and is shaped like a bird's wing. Wing structure Airplanes have flexible wing surfaces which are stretched across a frame and made rigid by the lift forces exerted by the airflow over them. Larger aircraft have rigid wing surfaces which provide additional strength. Whether flexible or rigid, most wings have a strong frame to give them their shape and to transfer lift from the wing surface to the rest of the aircraft. The main structural elements are one or more spars running from root to tip, and many ribs running from the leading (front) to the trailing (rear) edge. Early airplane engines had little power, and lightness was very important. Also, early airfoil sections were very thin, and could not have a strong frame installed within. So until the 1930s most wings were too lightweight to have enough strength and external bracing struts and wires were added. When the available engine power increased during the 1920s and 30s, wings could be made heavy and strong enough that bracing was not needed any more. This type of unbraced wing is called a cantilever wing. Wing configuration Main article: Wing configuration Captured Morane-Saulnier L wire-braced parasol monoplane The number and shape of the wings varies widely on different types. A given wing plane may be full-span or divided by a central fuselageinto port (left) and starboard (right) wings. Occasionally even more wings have been used, with the three-winged triplane achieving some fame in WWI. The four-winged quadruplane and other multiplane designs have had little success. A monoplane has a single wing plane, a biplane has two stacked one above the other, a tandem wing has two placed one behind the other. When the available engine power increased during the 1920s and 30s and bracing was no longer needed, the unbraced or cantilever monoplane became the most common form of powered type. The wing planform is the shape when seen from above. To be aerodynamically efficient, a wing should be straight with a long span from side to side but have a short chord (high aspect ratio). But to be structurally efficient, and hence light weight, a wing must have a short span but still enough area to provide lift (low aspect ratio). At transonic speeds (near the speed of sound), it helps to sweep the wing backwards or forwards to reduce drag from supersonic shock waves as they begin to form. The swept wing is just a straight wing swept backwards or forwards. Two Dassault Mirage G prototypes, one with wings swept The delta wing is a triangle shape which may be used for a number of reasons. As a flexible Rogallo wing it allows a stable shape under aerodynamic forces, and so is often used for ultralight aircraft and even kites. As a supersonic wing it combines high strength with low drag and so is often used for fast jets. A variable geometry wing can be changed in flight to a different shape. The variable-sweep wing transforms between an efficient straight configuration for takeoff and landing, to a low-drag swept configuration for high-speed flight. Other forms of variable planform have been flown, but none have gone beyond the research stage. Fuselage Main article: Fuselage A fuselage is a long, thin body, usually with tapered or rounded ends to make its shape aerodynamically smooth. The fuselage may contain the flight crew, passengers, cargo or payload, fuel and engines. The pilots of manned aircraft operate them from a cockpit located at the front or top of the fuselage and equipped with controls and usually windows and instruments. A plane may have more than one fuselage, or it may be fitted with booms with the tail located between the booms to allow the extreme rear of the fuselage to be useful for a variety of purposes. Wings vs. bodies Flying wing Main article: Flying wing The US-produced B-2 Spirit is astrategic bomber. It has a flying wing configuration and is capable of intercontinental missions A flying wing is a tailless aircraft which has no definite fuselage. Most of the crew, payload and equipment are housed inside the main wing structure.26 The flying wing configuration was studied extensively in the 1930s and 1940s, notably by Jack Northrop and Cheston L. Eshelman in the United States, and Alexander Lippisch and the Horten brothers in Germany. After the war, a number of experimental designs were based on the flying wing concept, but the known difficulties remained intractable. Some general interest continued until the early 1950s but designs did not necessarily offer a great advantage in range and presented a number of technical problems, leading to the adoption of "conventional" solutions like the Convair B-36 and the B-52 Stratofortress. Due to the practical need for a deep wing, the flying wing concept is most practical for designs in the slow-to-medium speed range, and there has been continual interest in using it as a tacticalairlifter design. Interest in flying wings was renewed in the 1980s due to their potentially low radar reflection cross-sections. Stealth technology relies on shapes which only reflect radar waves in certain directions, thus making the aircraft hard to detect unless the radar receiver is at a specific position relative to the aircraft - a position that changes continuously as the aircraft moves. This approach eventually led to the NorthropB-2 Spirit stealth bomber. In this case the aerodynamic advantages of the flying wing are not the primary needs. However, modern computer-controlled fly-by-wire systems allowed for many of the aerodynamic drawbacks of the flying wing to be minimized, making for an efficient and stable long-range bomber. Blended wing body Main article: Blended wing Computer-generated model of the Boeing X-48 Blended wing body aircraft have a flattened and airfoil shaped body, which produces most of the lift to keep itself aloft, and distinct and separate wing structures, though the wings are smoothly blended in with the body. Thus blended wing bodied aircraft incorporate design features from both a futuristic fuselage and flying wing design. The purported advantages of the blended wing body approach are efficient high-lift wings and a wide airfoil-shaped body. This enables the entire craft to contribute to lift generation with the result of potentially increased fuel economy. Lifting body The Martin Aircraft Company X-24was built as part of a 1963 to 1975 experimental US military program. Main article: Lifting body A lifting body is a configuration in which the body itself produces lift. In contrast to aflying wing, which is a wing with minimal or no conventional fuselage, a lifting body can be thought of as a fuselage with little or no conventional wing. Whereas a flying wing seeks to maximize cruise efficiency at subsonic speeds by eliminating non-lifting surfaces, lifting bodies generally minimize the drag and structure of a wing for subsonic, supersonic, and hypersonic flight, or, spacecraft re-entry. All of these flight regimes pose challenges for proper flight stability. Lifting bodies were a major area of research in the 1960s and 70s as a means to build a small and lightweight manned spacecraft. The US built a number of famous lifting body rocket planes to test the concept, as well as several rocket-launched re-entry vehicles that were tested over the Pacific. Interest waned as the US Air Force lost interest in the manned mission, and major development ended during theSpace Shuttle design process when it became clear that the highly shaped fuselages made it difficult to fit fuel tankage. Empennage and foreplane Main articles: Empennage and Canard (aeronautics) Canards on the Saab Viggen The classic airfoil section wing is unstable in flight and difficult to control. Flexible-wing types often rely on an anchor line or the weight of a pilot hanging beneath to maintain the correct attitude. Some free-flying types use an adapted airfoil that is stable, or other ingenious mechanisms including, most recently, electronic artificial stability. But in order to achieve trim, stability and control, most fixed-wing types have an empennage comprising a fin and rudder which act horizontally and a tailplane and elevator which act vertically. This is so common that it is known as the conventional layout. Sometimes there may be two or more fins, spaced out along the tailplane. Some types have a horizontal "canard" foreplane ahead of the main wing, instead of behind it.262728 This foreplane may contribute to the lift, the trim, or control of the aircraft, or to several of these. Controls and instruments Main article: Aircraft flight control system A light aircraft (Robin DR400/500) cockpit Further information: Fixed-wing aircraft § Aircraft controls and Fixed-wing aircraft § Cockpit instrumentation Airplanes have complex flight control systems. The main controls allow the pilot to direct the aircraft in the air by controlling the attitude(roll, pitch and yaw) and engine thrust. On manned aircraft, cockpit instruments provide information to the pilots, including flight data, engine output, navigation, communications and other aircraft systems that may be installed. Safety Main article: Air safety When risk is measured by deaths per passenger kilometer, air travel is approximately 10 times safer than travel by bus or rail. However, when using the deaths per journey statistic, air travel is significantly more dangerous than car, rail, or bus travel.29 Air travel insurance is relatively expensive for this reason- insurers generally use the deaths per journey statistic.30 There is a significant difference between the safety of airliners and that of smaller private planes, with the per-mile statistic indicating that airliners are 8.3 times safer than smaller planes.31 See also * Aircraft flight mechanics * Airliner * Aviation * Aviation and the environment * Aviation history * Fuel efficiency * List of altitude records reached by different aircraft types * Maneuvering speed * Rotorcraft References # ^ Jump up to:a'' ''b FAI News: 100 Years Ago, the Dream of Icarus Became Reality posted 17 December 2003. Retrieved: 5 January 2007. # ^ Jump up to:a'' ''b "Cayley, Sir George: Encyclopædia Britannica 2007." Encyclopædia Britannica Online, 25 August 2007. # Jump up^ ἀήρ, Henry George Liddell, Robert Scott, A Greek-English Lexicon, on Perseus # Jump up^ "aeroplane", Merriam-Webster Online Dictionary. # Jump up^ πλάνος, Henry George Liddell, Robert Scott, A Greek-English Lexicon, on Perseus # Jump up^ aeroplane, Oxford Dictionaries # Jump up^ "aeroplane, Oxford English Dictionary online. # Jump up^ Aulus Gellius, "Attic Nights", Book X, 12.9 at LacusCurtius # Jump up^ "Archytas of Tarentum, Technology Museum of Thessaloniki, Macedonia, Greece". Tmth.edu.gr. Retrieved 2013-05-30. # Jump up^ "Modern rocketry". Pressconnects.com. Retrieved 2013-05-30. # Jump up^ "Automata history". Automata.co.uk. Retrieved 2013-05-30. # Jump up^ White, Lynn. "Eilmer of Malmesbury, an Eleventh Century Aviator: A Case Study of Technological Innovation, Its Context and Tradition." Technology and Culture, Volume 2, Issue 2, 1961, pp. 97–111 (97–99 resp. 100–101). # Jump up^ "Aviation History". Retrieved 26 July 2009. In 1799 he set forth for the first time in history the concept of the modern aeroplane. Cayley had identified the drag vector (parallel to the flow) and the lift vector (perpendicular to the flow). # Jump up^ "Sir George Cayley (British Inventor and Scientist)". Britannica. Retrieved 26 July 2009.English pioneer of aerial navigation and aeronautical engineering and designer of the first successful glider to carry a human being aloft. Cayley established the modern configuration of an airplane as a fixed-wing flying machine with separate systems for lift, propulsion, and control as early as 1799. # Jump up^ The Journal of San Diego History, July 1968, Vol. 14, No. 3 # Jump up^ Beril, Becker (1967). Dreams and Realities of the Conquest of the Skies. New York: Atheneum. pp. 124–125 # Jump up^ Inglis, Amirah. "Hargrave, Lawrence (1850–1915)". Australian Dictionary of Biography9'''. Melbourne University Press. Retrieved 5 July 2010. # '''Jump up^ "Bernardo Malfitano - AirShowFan.com". airshowfan.com. Retrieved 1 April 2015. # Jump up^ Jones, Ernest. "Santos Dumont in France 1906–1916: The Very Earliest Early Birds."earlyaviators.com, 25 December 2006. Retrieved: 17 August 2009. # Jump up^ Les vols du 14bis relatés au fil des éditions du journal l'illustration de 1906. The wording is: "cette prouesse est le premier vol au monde homologué par l'Aéro-Club de France et la toute jeune Fédération Aéronautique Internationale (FAI)." # Jump up^ Santos-Dumont: Pionnier de l'aviation, dandy de la Belle Epoque.[dead link] # Jump up^ Crouch, Tom (1982). Bleriot XI, The Story of a Classic Aircraft. Smithsonian Institution Press. pp. 21 and 22. ISBN 0-87474-345-1. # Jump up^ Hallion, Richard, P. "The NACA, NASA, and the Supersonic-Hypersonic Frontier."NASA. Retrieved: 7 September 2011. # Jump up^ Power Beaming. Dfrc.nasa.gov. # Jump up^ http://www.avweb.com/avwebflash/news/PipistrelExpandsElectricAircraftLine_208598-1.html Pipistrel Expands Electric Aircraft Line (2013) # ^ Jump up to:a'' ''b Crane, Dale: Dictionary of Aeronautical Terms, third edition, page 224. Aviation Supplies & Academics, 1997. ISBN 1-56027-287-2 # Jump up^ Aviation Publishers Co. Limited, From the Ground Up, page 10 (27th revised edition)ISBN 0-9690054-9-0 # Jump up^ Federal Aviation Administration (August 2008). "Title 14: Aeronautics and Space - PART 1—DEFINITIONS AND ABBREVIATIONS". Retrieved 5 August 2008. # Jump up^ The risks of travel. Numberwatch.co.uk. # Jump up^ Flight into danger - 7 August 1999 - New Scientist Space. Space.newscientist.com (7 August 1999). # Jump up^ Mantakos, Harry, Is GA Flying Safer Than Driving?, retrieved 13 May 2012 Bibliography * Blatner, David. The Flying Book: Everything You've Ever Wondered About Flying On Airplanes. ISBN 0-8027-7691-4 External links * The Aeroplane centre * Airliners.net * Aerospaceweb.org * How Airplanes Work – Howstuffworks.com |} |} Categories: * Aircraft configurations * American inventions * 1903 introductions Navigation menu * Railroadguy758 * 0 * Talk * Sandbox * Preferences * Beta * Watchlist * Contributions * Log out * Article * Talk * Read * View source * View history * Watch * Main page * Contents * Featured content * Current events * Random article * Donate to Wikipedia * Wikipedia store Interaction * Help * About Wikipedia * Community portal * Recent changes * Contact page Tools * What links here * Related changes * Upload file * Special pages * Permanent link * Page information * Wikidata item * Cite this page Print/export * Create a book * Download as PDF * Printable version Languages * Afrikaans * አማርኛ * العربية * Aragonés * ܐܪܡܝܐ * Asturianu * Aymar aru * Azərbaycanca * বাংলা * Bahasa Banjar * Bân-lâm-gú * Башҡортса * Беларуская * Беларуская (тарашкевіца)‎ * Български * Bosanski * Brezhoneg * Català * Čeština * ChiShona * Corsu * Cymraeg * Dansk * Deutsch * Diné bizaad * Eesti * Ελληνικά * Español * Esperanto * Euskara * فارسی * Føroyskt * Français * Gaeilge * Gaelg * Galego * 贛語 * 客家語/Hak-kâ-ngî * 한국어 * Hausa * Հայերեն * हिन्दी * Hrvatski * Ido * Bahasa Indonesia * Interlingue * ᐃᓄᒃᑎᑐᑦ/inuktitut * Iñupiak * Ирон * IsiXhosa * Íslenska * Italiano * עברית * ქართული * कॉशुर / کٲشُر * Қазақша * Kiswahili * Kongo * Kreyòl ayisyen * Kurdî * Лакку * ລາວ * Latina * Latviešu * Lietuvių * Limburgs * Lingála * Lumbaart * Magyar * Македонски * Malagasy * മലയാളം * मराठी * مصرى * مازِرونی * Bahasa Melayu * Mìng-dĕ̤ng-ngṳ̄ * Монгол * Nāhuatl * Nederlands * Nedersaksies * Nēhiyawēwin / ᓀᐦᐃᔭᐍᐏᐣ * नेपाली * 日本語 * Napulitano * Нохчийн * Norsk bokmål * Norsk nynorsk * Nouormand * Occitan * Олык марий * ଓଡ଼ିଆ * Oʻzbekcha/ўзбекча * پښتو * Piemontèis * Polski * Português * Ripoarisch * Română * Runa Simi * Русский * Саха тыла * Sardu * Scots * Shqip * Sicilianu * Simple English * سنڌي * Slovenčina * Slovenščina * Ślůnski * کوردیی ناوەندی * Српски / srpski * Srpskohrvatski / српскохрватски * Suomi * Svenska * Tagalog * தமிழ் * Татарча/tatarça * తెలుగు * ไทย * Тоҷикӣ * Tsetsêhestâhese * Türkçe * Українська * اردو * ئۇيغۇرچە / Uyghurche * Vahcuengh * Tiếng Việt * Võro * 文言 * Winaray * 吴语 * ייִדיש * Yorùbá * 粵語 * Zeêuws * Žemaitėška * 中文 Edit links * This page was last modified on 4 July 2015, at 23:00. * Text is available under the Creative Commons Attribution-ShareAlike License; additional terms may apply. By using this site, you agree to the Terms of Use and Privacy Policy. Wikipedia® is a registered trademark of the Wikimedia Foundation, Inc., a non-profit organization.